


After the Interview #1: "I'm Definitely the Ugly One."

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Band Fic, Bromance, Flash Fic, Friendship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: Tyler says something in an interview that doesn't sit well with Josh. He confronts Tyler about it privately. . . after the interview.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've watched nearly every interview these boys have given. Every now and then, something is said that piques my interest and gets me to thinking. I started wondering if these two ever discuss their interviews afterwards, especially if one of them said something the other might not have liked or agreed with. I thought it would be fun to imagine the conversation between them after THIS particular interview.

Before reading this flash, you need to watch the interview.  It's the [WARNER SQUAD INTERVIEW](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=STVf2tBd4ow) by Benji (of Benji & Fede). The part that inspired this flash starts at the **5:32 mark.** (But I love the entire thing!) 

* * *

 

 

Tyler pushed through the door and took off down the hall like he was being chased by his own demons. I had to break into a trot to keep up with him. 

“You know you’re not ugly, right? You were just joking with that guy.” 

A soft, sarcastic snort drifted back in my direction.   

I reached out and grabbed his arm. “Stop.” 

He reluctantly ground to a halt, turned around, and frowned. “Josh. We don’t have time for this. We have another interview across town in an hour. We gotta get going.” 

“We’ve got a few minutes,” I insisted.  “Let’s talk about this.” 

“Right now? In the middle of a busy hallway??” 

I looked around. Nobody. “It’s not all that busy.” 

Tyler rolled his eyes. “Okay. I was joking.” 

“No you weren’t,” I said, knowing full well what his reaction was going to be. He immediately bristled. 

“Yes. I _was.”_  

“No, you weren’t. You’ve said that several times now in interviews, and I let it go, but I’m not going to let it go this time. I know you. You weren’t joking.” 

Tyler sighed and shook his head. “In the interest of time. . .okay, fine. I wasn’t joking.” He shrugged. “It’s true. I mean _look!_ ” He pointed at his nose.  “Turn me upside down and you could plow a row in your garden with this thing.” 

“You think that’s bad? Look at _this!”_ I pointed at my own nose. “This is the big Idaho potato you _plant_ in that garden.” 

He grinned crookedly. “I like potatoes.” 

“And I like plows,” I said. “That’s not the point.” 

“Okay, look at _these_ ,” he said, baring his teeth. “They’re crooked and not even the same size. Yours are all even and perfect and white. Everyone loves your smile, Josh, and don’t _even_ deny it.”

I sighed in frustration. “It’s not what’s on the outside that counts, Tyler. Cliché, I know, but the most beautiful person in the world can open their mouth and instantly become ugly. When you open _your_ mouth, your _soul_ , everything that comes out is beautiful and perfect. _That’s_ what makes you such a beautiful person.” 

He stared at me, blank faced, for a few moments. Then a mischievous smile appeared. “Are you hitting on me?” 

I grinned. “Well, you _do_ have a really nice plow, and I have this awesome potato. It’s like we were meant to be together.” 

He ducked his head and laughed, which always made me smile. 

“What would I do without you, Josh?” 

I smiled confidently. “You’re never going to be without me, Tyler.”

 


End file.
